


savor

by hudders-and-hiddles (LeslieWrites)



Series: tempting fate [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Developing Relationship, Early Days, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieWrites/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles
Summary: Patrick gives David a two-month anniversary gift.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: tempting fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719394
Comments: 21
Kudos: 228





	savor

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series about their first three monthly anniversary gifts. Reading the first part, [bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859697), is recommended but not necessary.

Patrick is sweeping the floor, humming along mindlessly to today’s closing playlist, when David finally finds it.

“No,” comes a cry from the back room. “Absolutely not.”

He tries to hide his smile between his teeth, eyes widening innocently as David emerges from behind the curtain with a box of chocolate truffles held as far from his body as possible, as if the very sentiment of them might somehow be contagious. It’s ridiculous—David’s ridiculous—and Patrick knows that the only thing more ridiculous is just how charming he finds the whole thing. 

“Something wrong?” he asks, the very picture of nonchalance.

“ _You._ You’re wrong.”

The smile almost slips free, but he manages to swallow it back down just in time. “They’re just chocolates, David.”

“No,” David says again, dropping them on the counter in pointed offense. “They’re not _just_ chocolates. _Just_ chocolates could arrive on any random day. Any single other day this month, these could be _just_ chocolates. But on this particular day, these are not _just_ chocolates; these are anniversary chocolates, which I know that you know because you left a note on them that says ‘Happy two-month anniversary!’”

Patrick’s grin finally breaks loose as David’s tirade pitches higher with each word. He’s just so easy to rile up, and Patrick likes him when he’s riled up. When he’s riled up, he uses his hands even more than usual, and Patrick really likes David’s hands, even when they’re gesturing at him angrily like this. Balancing the broom against the counter, he leans across to take hold of those flailing hands, rubbing his thumbs reassuringly across the back of them. 

“I’m so sorry that your boyfriend wanted to buy you something nice. That must be really hard for you.”

David’s mouth gives a funny little twist at the word _boyfriend_. It’s still new territory for them, David having blurted it out in yet another gesture-filled rant only a couple weeks ago. Patrick has been finding excuses to say it as often as he can. Because he likes that funny little twist of David’s mouth every time he does. Because he likes the way the word feels on his tongue, the shape and the texture and the taste of it, so different from girlfriend, from business partner, from guy I’ve been seeing. Because he likes the way it means this is something real, something more than just having fun together, though they do plenty of that as well.

“Okay, but it is hard for me.” David pouts, and Patrick’s smile only grows wider to balance it. “I don’t like it.”

“You don’t like chocolate? David, I saw you eat an entire box of Smarties for lunch last week.”

“It was fish and chips day at the cafe, and everything there smelled like haddock! And that’s not the point.” David pulls his hands free of Patrick’s grip, apparently needing them for emphasis. “The point is, I don’t need you to buy me monthly anniversary gifts.”

“So I should cancel the singing telegram I scheduled to come to the motel later?”

David rears back in horror, and Patrick laughs. He can’t help himself. He loves this. He loves all the ways they tease one another, with David taking as well as he can give it back. He loves brandishing tenderness and kindness and warmth to chisel away at David’s sturdy, towering walls, little by little by little. He loves the way his affections can initiate some kind of internal battle in David, some careful war between his words and his face, while Patrick waits to see which one will win out in the end. He loves David’s wild hands, loves his dramatic eyebrows, loves his cynical, smirking mouth. And he’s beginning to think that all of that means he just might lo—

“I’m not sending you a singing telegram,” he says, pushing away that train of thought for now and capturing David’s hands again to pull him in for a kiss. He swallows down David’s surprised little _oh_ and buries all those unsaid words in the sweet, solid press of their lips. It’s a little awkward with the counter between them but strangely comfortable and familiar too, the newness of all of this just beginning to give way to the most exciting normalcy Patrick’s ever known. It’s a kind of ordinary he couldn’t have even imagined he wanted before this; the routine of his life before Schitt’s Creek had been suffocating, but somehow the thought of spending the next few months, years, decades maybe, if he lets his imagination run away with him, just like this, kissing his boyfriend between closing tasks and teasing barbs in the middle of the store they own together, it doesn’t feel suffocating at all. It feels like freedom.

“Do you really not want the chocolates?” he asks when he finally pulls away.

“I didn’t say that.” David inches the box of truffles a little closer, as if Patrick might actually take them back. “Just don’t buy me a gift next month, okay?”

“Okay,” Patrick agrees, leaning across to press another quick kiss against the corner of David’s lips. He likes giving him anniversary gifts. He _wants_ to celebrate every month they spend together, to try to share even a drop of this sticky-sweet mess of joy trickling out between his ribs like sap. But if David is asking him not to buy him anything next month, then Patrick won’t. Buy anything, that is.

“And, um, anniversary or not,” David adds, “if you ever force me to listen to someone singing at me, I’m breaking up with you immediately.”

Patrick smiles, the first seed of an idea sprouting in his head, and picks up the broom again. “Okay, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [wild-aloof-rebel](http://wild-aloof-rebel.tumblr.com) (my Schitt's Creek blog) or [hudders-and-hiddles](http://hudders-and-hiddles.tumblr.com) (my main).


End file.
